Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the sweet and very beautiful ruler of Sarasaland. She has a fondness for flowers which is shown in some of the games she appears in. She is portrayed as being best friends with Princess Peach as well as being Luigi's love interest. But despite her being the ruler of Sarasaland, Daisy resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance Daisy is a human with blue eyes and long, orange hair with parted bangs and a flip.She has average weight and height compared to most characters, being shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being part of the "Medium" or "Light" weight classes in the Mario Kart series.Her eyes are round and large, with each having two, thick lashes on the side. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. She usually wears a yellow gown with orange and white accents, wrist-length white gloves, orange high heels, a golden crown, and green jewels surrounded by flower-shaped white rims. Daisy's primary athletic wear is a two-piece outfit, introduced in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. It includes a yellow tank top, orange shorts, and tennis shoes with socks. Daisy appears in this more often than any other outfit, including her usual gown. She also has an athletic miniskirt, introduced in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom resembling the ruffles on her usual gown. This outfit was first an unlockable alternative to her two-piece athletic wear, and was used as her primary athletic wear in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour for the Nintendo 3DS. In Super Mario Strikers, Daisy wears a two-piece soccer uniform. In Mario Strikers Charged, she dons added armor to the outfit. The uniform includes numerous flower patterns and is available in two colors. The first is mostly orange while the alternate is mostly green. Daisy's soccer number can be found on the back of her chest-plate. Daisy appears in this outfit for her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Daisy wears a jumpsuit when riding motorbikes instead of karts, and also on ATVs in the latter two titles. Daisy's jumpsuit is white with yellow as a secondary color. It includes a scarf and a heart graphic on the back. It features white rimmed yellow elbow-length gloves, similar to Princess Peach's regular gloves, and matching knee-high boots in yellow with white trims and soles. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wears an outfit more suited for cold weather. The outfit is a yellow mini-dress with an orange shrug and orange leggings with vertical white stripes on both sides. White gloves and ankle boots with a yellow bottom are included. As of Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, the hoop of the mini-dress and rim of the gloves are fuzzy. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy wears a yellow leotard with orange lining on either side. The outfit also functions as a one-piece swimsuit in aquatic events. Quotes * Ohhh! OH MAN! - Mario Kart Wii * Comin' through! - Mario Kart Wii * I'm the winner! - Mario Party 8 * Oh yeah, I won! - Mario Party 6 * Got it! - Mario Party series Family Akira Peach (mother in law) Queen Toadstool 2nd (mother) Classic Daisy (sister) Queen Toadstool (grandmother) Baby Daisy (daughter) Cassie (great-grandmother) Princess Toadstool (aunt) Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Dasmel In Distress Category:Damsel In Distress Category:Sibbings Category:Daughters